Durran Storm
'''Durran Blackfyre '''is the legitimized bastard son of lord Maegor Targaryen and Cassana Baratheon. Appearance and Character Durran is a Targaryen first and foremost, and he looks like one. With purple eyes and silver hair, he unmistakably has the blood of the dragon. Although at a closer inspection, his Baratheon heritage shines through. His eyes are an indigo, violet mixed with blue, his hair has a black streak in it, and he is even taller than his father, who is nothing if not an imposing man. History Durran Blackfyre is the child of Cassana Baratheon and Maegor Targaryen, and one of his many bastards. He was born at Storm's End and remained there briefly. Using the infant's hair color to identify the father, he was brought to Harrenhal, where Maegor acknowledged him and agreed to raise him. Durran began training with the sword at age eight, and he was a natural from the start. Everyone could tell that he was martially adept, and had a penchant for violence, even at a young age. He got into frequent fights with his half-siblings, knocking out a few of his brother's teeth. When Durran was twelve, Rickard Stark, the heir to the North, visited Harrenhal. Hearing stories of Rickard's journeys, Durran begged his father to allow him to go with him when he left. Maegor agreed. Durran, Rickard, and his uncle Brandon explored the Riverlands and the Crownlands for a year or two. During this time, Durran's training continued with Brandon as his teacher. During this time, it was discovered that Durran was a skilled duelist. Despite the age difference, he and his companions were able to spar almost equally. Nearly two years after the party had departed Harrenhal, they would return. They stopped at the Crossroads Inn for a night, and drink began to flow. Durran was accosted by some riverlord's drunk man-at-arms for some reason that would be lost to memory. All that Durran remembers was a brawl that ended almost as soon as weapons were grabbed. He left with one fewer eye and the other man left dead. Fearing repurcussions, the party left with haste to Harrenhal. Maegor was shocked by his son's injury, but what he would discover in the following year was even more interesting. In the year since Durran had returned to Harrenhal, he'd been sleeping with many of the whores in the Harrentown brothel, and even a few of the prettier servant girls in the castle itself. Of all of the whores and servants that had gotten pregnant, none had birthed a child that could be attributed to Durran. Maegor had rightly suspected that his son was infertile, like his uncle and a few of his half-siblings. He was careless about who heard the news, with word spreading to the houses sworn to Harrenhal. Durran tried, and failed, to contain the information before it spread, knowing that it would hurt his chance of eventually becoming lord of Harrenhal. Back under his father's influence, Durran is beginning and eager to learn how to play the most important game there is, the game of thrones. Recent Events The Oldtown Tourney When Harrenhal recieved the invitation to the tourney in Oldtown, Lord Maegor opted to stay in the Riverlands. Durran was placed in charge of the household and given thirty guards. He was present at the feast and participated in the melee. He recieved some broken ribs when he eliminated Godwyn Strong, but was easily eliminated himself by Arlan Dondarrion due to his injured and fatigued state. After witnessing Robyn Tarly's nigh-fatal injury at the hands of Harold Snow, he attacked the fellow bastard while still high on adrenaline from the melee. Whispers of Treason Barely a day before the grand feast was set to commence, Durran was summoned by the king himself. After a short conversation, Viserys gave Durran the ancestral sword of Targaryen kings, Blackfyre. When his cousin, Lord Baldric Baratheon, discovered that the bastard had come into possession of the sword he requested that Durran join him in a secret council led by Prince Aegor Targaryen. When Aegor declared himself king, Durran supported him in return for a legitimization. That same night, Durran and Aegor fled Oldtown towards Harrenhal, escaping the Royal Inquisitor's guards. Category:House Targaryen Category:House Baratheon Category:Riverlander Category:Bastard Category:Stormlander